The New Young Lady
by Dark-Poet3
Summary: What happens when Sunako's new cousin comes for a visit? Are the boys up for the challenge?  I suck a summaries, btw  YukixOC, some Sunako Kyohei. First fanfic plz enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm not very good at writting, so please enjoy. :)

New Arrival: Sunako's Cousin?

Sunako and Kyohei came running down the stairs while doing their usual argueing. Ranmaru was out with one of his many girlfriends, again. Takanaga was studying, for no reason at all. And poor, poor Yuki was listening to Kyohei and Sunako's fight. He should have gotten used to it by now, but they were so violent. Yuki watched as Sunako threw a cookbook at Kyohei's head, bulls-eye, and down goes Kyohei.

"Leave me be, Creature of Light!" Sunako yelled , it echoed through the house.

"What the hell! I just asked what you were cooking today!" Replied Kyohei as he peeled himself off the ground.

"Well, I-" Sunako was cut-off by the doorbell ringing. Instantly, everything was dead silent. Yuki knew what everyone was thinking. It could be one of two things, fangirls or Sunako's Aunt. But, now that Yuki thought about it, the fangirls wouldn't ring the doorbell, neither would Sunako's Aunt. And, of course, he knew who would be sent.

"Psst, Yuki, go get it." Whispered Sunako and Kyohei in unison.

"B-but, w-why me?" What if it was a kidnapper?

"Just go, before I throw you over there." Kyohei threatened. He was being even meaner than usual. Yuki edged towards the door, he took a deep breath and opened it. Yuki's scream echoed through the house as the others came racing towards the door. Sunako smileing like there was no tomorrow, Kyohei trying to revive Yuki, and Takanaga greeting the visiter.

In the doorway stood a pale girl, with dark blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She had dark eyeliner on, it made her look like an angel of darkness. Well, apparently to Sunako.

"Waya! What are you doing here?" Sunako yelled as she tackled the girl.

"S-sunako, y-you're..choking-" She was turning blue.

"Sorry. But, why are you here?" Sunako said spotting the girls luggage. "She didn't." Sunako said.

"She sorta did so, she sent me here." Yuki had revived by now and was trying to figure out the relationship they had.

"Hey, whats-your-face! Why are you here, and how do you know Sunako?" Kyohei asked Yuki's question for him. Earning Kyohei another punch in the face.

"Shes my cousin, and she has every right to be here!" Sunako yelled at Kyohei.

"You could have just told me that without hitting me! And besides, she doesn't look remotely related to you!" Kyohei's right, thought Yuki, they don't. As soon as he finished that thought he heard an evil giggle. Everyone turned to see who it was, expecting it to be Sunako when it was actualy Waya.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, do go on. This is amusing." She giggled in a evil, and sadistic tone. What was going on here?

They all sat in the living room quite uncomfortably, except for Sunako of course. Yuki observed as Kyohei glared at the girl, then at Sunako, trying to find any similarities. Takanaga had gone back to reading, and Ranmaru had still not returned. If Yuki remebered correctly her name was Waya. It was a really unusual name.

"U-um, Waya was your name, right?" Yuki said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Waya Cordello. Nice to meet you." She said, giving a gentle smile. For some reason Yuki's heart throbbed. After this happened the door slammed open and Ranmaru stormed in.

"I cannot beleive the nerve of that women! She just wanted my money! But then again that really wouldn't be a problem if she_ was _a she." Ranmaru yelled, not yet noticing the guest. Kyohei burst out laghing at the relization of the comment.

"You mean, that you went out with a dude?" Kyohei laughed out. Ranmaru sat and hung down his head in shame.

"Yes, I'm ashamed. I had to find out the hard way too." He whimpered out. Kyohei couldn't hold his laughter anymore, he was rolling on the floor. Yuki felt bad for Ranmaru. The poor guy. While all the others were laughing Yuki heard a silent giggle. Yuki knew it wasn't Sunako because she was laughing like a freaking serial killer. Yuki watched as Ranmaru relized they had a guest.

"Oh my, please excuse those latter comments. My name is Ranmaru. Pleasure to meet you." Ranmaru said, takeing her hand.

"I'm Waya Cordello." Waya said taking her hand back.

"What is an innocent lamb such as yourself doing in a place like this?" Ranmaru said, earning a laugh from Sunako.

"What lamb? You're looking at a wolf." Sunako said as she looked at Waya. "No offence, Waya."

"Oh, none taken. But, there's no harm in letting him dream is there?" Waya said giving an evil smirk. Ranmaru looked confused.

"Your not a dude too? Are you?" Ranmaru asked, earning himself a glare from both Sunako and Waya.

"Well, now I feel insulted," Waya said getting up and looking Ranmaru strait in the eye,"How dare you insult me like that." She was about to slap him when, what sounded like a helicopter on the roof of the mansion. Waya put her hand down and a plesent smile broke out on her face. "They're here!" She yelled running up the stairs toward the roof.

Please Review and tell me if you want it to continue. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the wait I had tons of makeup work to do. Anyway, this one is short also, but I hope you like it :)

The Boys' New Project

Yuki and the others watched as Waya dashed up to the roof and decided to follow her. She burst out on the roof, the sun shining making her hair seem the color of gold, smiling like a child on christmas day.

"HEY! DAD!" She giggles as she waved at the just landing helicopter. As it landed Yuki witnessed Aunty come out of the aircraft on the arm of a tall, pale, blonde haired, blue eyed man. "Dad!" Waya screamed in glee as she ran to the man, being swooped up in a hug.

"I see you made it safely here, Waya." Said Aunty smiling almost as brightly as Waya. She earned a smile in return. The others just stared in confusion, well except for Sunako. "Sunako how are you dear?" Aunty turned her attention to the others while Waya and her father continued their reunion.

"I'm fine. I was just about to make dinner." Sunako said poiinting inside.

"Well, could you wait for a while. William and I are going to join you." She said, and upon hearing his name the man turned towards them.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm William Cordello, nice to meet you all." He said in a formal tone, while Waya was glaring at Ranmaru. _Probably planning her revenge for earlier._ Thought Yuki.

"Lets head inside shall we? Oh, but boys i need to have a word with you if you don't mind." Said Aunty as they all headed in. _This can't be good._ Yuki thought suspiciously.

"Boys, please sit down." Aunty said as the boys walked into her study. They all sit down. Ranmaru giving Aunty a flirty smile. "So, have you all met Waya?" She asks. Upon hearing this Ranmaru's smile falls. "Well, how was the introduction?" She asks, obviously seeing Ranmaru's face.

"Well. The kitten has claws is all I can say." Says Ranmaru rubbing the back of his head. _Claws? More like fangs._ Thinks Yuki not willing to say it.

"THE GIRL IS NUTS! HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD THAT CREEPY ASS LAUGH?" Yells Kyohei a little too loudly.

"Um, why is she here?" Yuki says, feeling uncomfortable talking about her.

"Oh, I forgot, shes your new project." Aunty says with a gleeful smile. "She is, in case you didn't notice, William's daughter. He sent her to me out of fear of..." Aunty trails off with a sad look in her eyes. "Anyway, we can talk about the rest with the others. Lets go to dinner." She says, glueing the smile back on. _Theres something strange going on here._ Thinks Yuki as he heads out.


	3. Chapter 3

When the boys walked down the stairs the smell of cooked meet ambushed their nostrils. I responce there was a collection of growls from their stomachs. It struck the boys that they had not eatin lunch.

"Whats that smell?" Kyohei asked Takanaga.

"It's obviously meat, you dim wit." Takanaga said, as if he was talking to a complete idiot. The four gorgeous boys walked into the dining room.

"Sit down, sit down!" William Cordello said to the boys as he gestured for them to sit. They cautiously sat, all curious as to what they were to eat. As if reading their minds William said,"Waya and Sunako are cooking dinner. I'm looking forward to the meal." Ranmaru looked rather nervous at the thought of Waya cooking the food.

"Oh come now, what's with that look? Its not like she poisoned it!" Auntie laughed as she decended the stairs.

"I don't know, it is Waya after all." William said jokingly, Ranmaru still unsure looking. Then a serious atmosphere surrounded William. "Listen, about my daughter, she is delicate and if one of you so much as harms a hair on her precious head I swear I'll-!" He was cut off as Sunako yelled that dinner was ready.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we having for dinner?" Kyohei asked in anticipation, he was obviously hungery.<p>

"Well, its North German Gruenkohl and Sausage. I hope you all like it." Waya said almost too innocently. Due to previous events the boys didn't know if they could let their guard down. Sunako obviously had no issues with the girl.

"Oh, Waya, what a lovely choice. Well, let us all eat." Auntie said. Waya and Sunako sat down. Sunako between Kyohei and Ranmaru, and Waya between Takanaga and Yuki. Befroe they could dig in there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Takanaga said, getting up and answering the door. He came back with Noi in tow.

"Oh dear, there aren't enough seats." Ranmaru stated, looking at everyone.

"Oh, you're right. I guess I'll just-" Auntie was cut off by Waya.

"I-I'll be leaving. I'm not that hungary anyway." She said in a rush and got up. "Here you go." She finished, scrabbling out of her seat.

"Oh dear, I could never take your seat." Noi said, looking at Waya. Waya's face contorted into uncomfertableness.

"N-no! Just take it! I try and be fucking nice and no one cares! GOD!" Waya screamed as she left the room, slaming the front door behind her. Noi's face looked shocked.

"Come now, sit Noi, she's always like this." William said with a touch sadness in his voice. "I'll explain everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, its up! Please forgive me for not updateing! I'll try to more!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The others listened intently as William wxplained what he knew of his daughter's behavior.

"She has trust issues, I don't know why. She stashes knives like a squirral (?) stashes nuts. She has a mouth that would make a sailor blush. She has low self-esteem, or confidance. I'd hate to say this, but my daughter has absolutely no good points. I'm slightly disappointed." William said shaking his head slightly. "I'm going to the helicopter, please explain the rest." He said, standing up and pecking Auntie on the cheek.

"Ok William." Auntie said. She watched his retreating form, then turned to the boys. "Now then, Waya needs to change. And seeing what a good job you did with Sunako, I thought this might work." She sighed out. "She is being a nucince to William and his social life, so he has asked me this favor."

"So you're just doing this just because she's not socially acceptable?" Noi asked in a saddened tone.

"NO. It's not me, but William. Please just help him out." Auntie said, bowing to the rest.

"This is wrong." Yuki said looking at the door, wondering where Waya had gone. "But i guess we'll have to try." He sighed in defeat.

"Great!" Auntie said clapping her hands. "I'll be leaving now. Please do find Waya." She said as she dissappeared. A short moment later the group heard a helicopter flying away.


End file.
